


too much/ not enough

by saphiqsdream



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, I don't know how ao3 works so this is in progress, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oh god, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Strap-Ons, Sub Bill Denbrough, Threesome - F/F/F, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, basically richie and eddie tag team bill and wreck her shit, cam girls Richie and eddie, shy vanilla bill, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphiqsdream/pseuds/saphiqsdream
Summary: too much/ not enoughand so, billie was left at the loft with Richie and Eddie, who were instructed by her girlfriend to, well, "fucking wreck her," in no uncertain terms.basically; genderbent poly losers club who all live together and have a vaguely friends-with-benefits-like relationship. richie and eddie are popular cam streamers, and billie makes an appearance on their livestream while her girlfriend's out of town.( off screen negotiations / NO CHEATING they just fuck <3 )
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Female Richie Tozier/ Female Eddie Kaspbrak, background Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, female Richie tozier/ female Eddie kaspbrak/ female bill denbrough
Kudos: 17





	too much/ not enough

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

By the fall after their senior year, they all fall into a comfortable stability in their shared loft. They take turns making dinner, host movie nights, and get their shit together enough to settle into adult life. And if Richie and Eddie and Mike and Billie (and Stan, on occasion) share each other, that's no ones business but theirs.  
Until Billie stumbles upon a realization.  
She wants to be on Richie and Eddies camshow.  
It's the first Sunday of the month, with Richie and Eddie streaming in their room while Stan and Mike were running errands. Normally Billie would be on a run, but it was pouring outside their apartment. So when Billie fell on the couch, she was planning on just flicking through Netflix while her friends/ girlfriends/ fuck buddies streamed their escapades for their lovely paying viewers barely 10 feet away from her.  
Billie had not thought this would be an issue. Eddie even offered to postpone the stream, and Richie jokingly invited her on and- oh. Both girls saw the breath in Billies chest hitch as her eyes widened minutely. She was blushing, and snapped out of her stupor to force Richie and Eddie out of the living room and into their bedroom, affectionately telling them to chase their bag. She didn't miss the way Richie shot her girlfriend a grin.  
Oh, this was most definitely getting discussed later.

...

It was later that night when Billie quietly brought the subject up with her girlfriend.  
"Have you ever thought about streaming? With Richie and Eddie, I mean."  
The smirk that Mike gave her was enough to let Billie know that Richie must have already talked to her.  
She let out a yelp when the larger girl flipped them over and growled into her ear. It was at that moment Billie realized she was in way over her head. God, screw her sexually creative lovers/ roommates/ girlfriends.  
...

The date was set. Next Saturday evening, Billie was going to take the plunge into the world of camming.  
and so, billie was left at the loft with Richie and Eddie, who were instructed by her girlfriend to, well, "fucking wreck her," in no uncertain terms. Other than that, the details were between her girlfriend, Richie, and Eddie.  
They started slow, Eddie pressing soft kisses down her neck while Richie's mouth traced the curve of her lower belly, grumbling out whispers of how good they were going to make Billie feel.  
Richie puffed hot breaths and peppered small bites across her inner thighs as Eddie shifted, moving behind Billie so the shorter girl was half-sitting, half-laying on her torso, with Eddies hands running up her shirt or-. Not her shirt. Mike's shirt. She recalled this morning, with her girlfriend practically begging her to put it on. She hadn't understood Mike's obsession until right about now, feeling incredibly %owned% by Mike, even with Eddie holding her wrists behind her back as she pinches her nipples while her girlfriend leaned in and licked a stripe down Billie's cunt. Billie bit her lip and let out a quiet whine as she that memory flooded back into her mind, bucking her hips just as Richie caught the skin of her inner thigh between her teeth.  
"shhhh, baby. you look so pretty like this," a voice above her spoke, and she flushed as she realized Eddie was talking to her.

"mhm, you're so good, so wet for us already.." Richie said, voice hoarse as she got comfortable on her stomach, then %yanked% Billie's legs over her shoulders.  
Now it's important to know that Richie was known for her tongue, as many of their viewers regularly told them. Billie, having never been the subject of the intense focus that Richie adopts whenever she gives, was not prepared in the slightest. She carded her hand through Richie's curls as she looked up. Her eyes were closed and Billie could feel her relax into her touch. It's slow and heady for a few minutes, as Richie and Eddie made out above her. Until Richie tangles her hand in Billie's hair, yanking until her head fell backwards and her eyes snapped open. The heat in Richie's eyes goes straight to Billie's core, shivering as she claws at Eddies legs.  
Richie quickly located her clit, laving attention over it with the wet center of her tongue, before dipping down and, %oh god%, into her, as she tightens her grip on Billie's hips, and %fuck% her hands are big. Her thumb rubs softly over her clit and Billie moans so hard her throat cracks, ending in a slurred plea for *more*.

Theres a soft scratch of nails on her scalp, and Billie looks up blearily. Eddie cups her cheeks and looks at her the same way she would look at a puppy. "Look at you. You're already so wrecked, sweet girl. Look," she nudged her attention to her laptop as Richie starts running knuckles over her slit, barely teasing her entrance as the girl under her tightened her grip on her hair.  
"Billie, look. Are you gonna come for us?" she ran her nails over Billie's nipple and whispered into her ear as she writhed.  
"Look at the camera, baby. Everyone's watching."

Like previously said, Billie was not prepared for the richie-tozier-pussy-eating-experience.

Richie lapped at her pussy all through her orgasm and through the aftershocks, Billie's hips twitching and shuddering as she rode it out.

Richie stretched herself up, drawing Billie in for a kiss and god, she can taste herself in Richies mouth, and god that should not be as hot as it is. Billie is practically humping her thigh by the time Richie pulls away to fiddle with the camera angle and other technical bullshit- what a saint.

As her brain begins working again, she turns herself around to shift her attention to Eddie. Eddie leans in, tangling fingers in Billie's hair and shoving her tongue smoothly into her mouth. With a whine, Billie shifts downward to rub her fingers over the outline of Eddie's cunt over her underwear, wanting to reciprocate before Eddie pulled back.  
Billie moaned and followed her mouth until there was a firm grip on her jaw.  
Eddie's firm grip.  
Oh, Christ.  
"no, no, princess. tonight's just about you," she said with a teasing grin before ghosting her hand across Billie's inner thighs.

%fuck%

Distantly, she heard Richie snort. "oh boy, if you're already whimpering, you're in for a long night baby."  
Mind hazy, Billie tried to pout at being made fun of but there were suddenly (soft, warm, %big%) hands on her hips, turning her to sit with her back to the headboard. A mug of water was handed to her, small sips through a twirly plastic straw. She recognized in the back of her mind that it was Mike's mug. She slowly came back to her senses, watching with heavy breaths as the two girls in front of her lost their bras and whispered to each other.  
After checking the camera once more, Richie slid herself beside Billie and pulled her into her lap.

Now, Billie wasn't exactly small. She sat at a perfectly average 5'5", 5'6" with her docs. Richie, however, was somewhat like her foil. Lanky, tall, almost 5'11", stupidly big hands and fingers, the same big hands that were pushing up under her shirt to fondle her breasts, warm breath ghosting over her neck.  
She curled her body around Billie, surrounding her in herself as she nipped at Billie's neck and whispering quiet praises.  
"are you gonna be good for us? you know how good Eddie wants to make you feel, don't you? that's it, baby, relax for me,"

Eddie pulled her own hair back into a ponytail and settled between Billie's thighs, warm palms softly massaging the muscles under her hands. She glanced up at Billie, looking over her shoulder and making eye contact with Richie as a small smirk flitted over her lips. well, thats worrying, Billie thought, before being dragged back to the present via the four separate hands, palming, rubbing, ghosting over %everywhere%

Billie hadn't even noticed her eyes had slipped shut until the hands stopped moving and instead grabbed her chin, startling her back into their bedroom.  
"Hey." red painted nails pressed against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth easily, sucking and stroking the fingers with her tongue. "Eyes on me. Okay?" Eddie was talking to her, her voice absolutely dripping with power and authority and %Jesus% billie could practically feel herself getting wetter as Eddie's eyes bore into her own. Seconds passed in a haze until Eddie pulled her fingers from the girl's mouth, resting both hands on her hips. Richie (and her big ass hands) were still slowly kneading at her breasts, nails scratching her nipples.  
"She wants you to answer her, baby," a voice behind her whispers.  
"yes yes yes okay" Billie babbled, her filter having been thrown out the window when Eddie put her fingers in her mouth.  
"mmhm. good girl," Richie mumbled into her ear before latching onto the sensitive skin behind her ear.  
"you know what happens to good girls, Billie?" hands tracing slow circles into her inner thighs, hips twitching.  
"they get rewarded."

* * *

hi yeah this isn’t done yet sorry pals


End file.
